


Dinner Plans

by Genesis (evanjz)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Date Night, Early Days, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I love them so much, Romantic Friendship, they really like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanjz/pseuds/Genesis
Summary: Lena has a date with Kara.They are in the early days of their relationship.





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge SuperCorp, SuperLuthor, KaraxLena fan. I just love them so much. Supercorp is one of the most prolific fandoms I've ever been a part of. The writers bring so much goodness to my life. I just wanted to throw my hat (and my heart) in with them. This is my first ever fan fiction piece. A bit nervous to put this out but also super excited. I had no editor so all the mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!

Lena looked up from her computer screen which had just gone from a cold bluish tint to a warm yellow gold. She automatically looked to the window and saw the darkening sky. She had lost track of time. Again. Why hadn’t she set an alarm? She closed her computer, grabbed her purse and phone, and left the office quickly walking towards the elevator. She opened her texting app to see a message from Kara from earlier in the afternoon.

Kara: If you see this, which you probably won’t, because you’re working, stop now. Look out the window. Stand up. Stretch. 

Lena sent off a quick, omw. 

Kara replied with 3 emojis. Rolling Eyes, Big Smiley Face. Thumbs Up. 

Lena grinned at her phone, saying goodbye to John, one of the security guards, who smiled at her, wishing her a good night. 

Her driver, Marco, was already waiting. She was already late. Cursing herself as she got in the car, she texted Kara again. Going to be a few minutes late :( 

Kara: Np. I’ll be here when you get here. See you soon!!! :)

This was their third official date. Things were going..well. They had been friends for months. In a shockingly short time they had become BFFs. At least that’s what Kara had said, which made Lena laugh, not knowing if it was a joke (it wasn’t) because she had never had a best friend, unless you counted her brother, Alexander.He had died in a car accident shortly before his 17th birthday. She had been 9 years old and she had loved him more than anyone in the world. She didn’t consider him a best friend. He was her brother, her hero, her only friend. Losing him had changed Lena.Something inside her shut down. She didn't know how to feel anymore. Everything was muted.

She threw herself into her studies. She was a voracious reader,spending endless hours alone consuming information. She graduated from high school at age 15 and had earned an MBA in International Business and an MA in Biotechnology all before she reached her 21st birthday. At 24, Lena Luthor was on the fast track to being the youngest CEO that L-Corp had ever had.

She hadn’t known how lonely, how truly alone she was until Kara had come into her life. Kara Danvers, funny, intelligent, enchanting, and genuinely kind.When she thought of Kara and their friendship and now something more, she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of wonderment and to be honest, gratitude. Kara brought a sense of joyful ease to her life.

Lena would’ve been content to be BFFs, even though sometimes she found herself thinking of Kara in more than friendly ways. She’d had a dream..or two..or three where she’d woken to morning dew, hardened nipples, lips feeling the ghost of a kiss..but..Kara was her friend and that was all they could be and it was enough..until Kara had done the courageous thing that Lena probably never would have. 

One ordinary Wednesday they were having lunch in Lena’s office and Lena had been going on about her latest project and the breakthrough her team had just made that morning when she glanced up to see Kara looking at her with an expression she had never seen on her face before. Thoughtful, determined. Lena’s heart sped up. Kara spoke her name softly with a question at the end, Lena? and her heart began to beat way too fast, way too fast. Lena doesn’t remember if she responded but she does remember what happened next. 

“Will you go out with me on a date?”,Kara asked simply. No stumbling over her words like she was wont to do, which Lena always found endearing. Assuredly, Kara continued, “You are my best friend but I like you more than that. I want to see if this,” she gestured from herself to Lena, “between us can be more.” Lena had been surprised. Her face must have shown it. Kara paused, took a breath,blue eyes meeting green, “Lena Luthor, will you go on a date with me?" In all seriousness to her credit Lena answered almost immediately, “Kara Danvers, I would love to go on a date with you.” Inside, Lena felt her whole body begin to vibrate. This was happening. This was actually happening. Her best friend “liked her” liked her. Her best friend wanted to date her!

Kara let out a small laugh in relief.  “Really?”

“Really.” 

 

And now Lena was on her way to the new Greek restaurant they had both been eager to try, and this was going to be date number three. After their first date, they had kissed, a brief meeting of the lips. Sweet. Soft. They had made out for over an hour! on their second date, leaving both their lips bruised, and Lena wanting more. She wanted to take Kara to bed. Were 3 dates too soon? After 9 months of friendship, she didn’t think so, but she wasn’t sure and she didn’t have anyone to ask, because she was dating the one person she would’ve asked. A tiny bit frustrated, Lena opened her compact, checked her make up, and freshened her lipstick. Smiling briefly at her reflection, she closed the compact, putting it in her purse, as the car pulled up in front of the restaurant.

Kara was waiting for her. She smiled as Lena stepped out of the car and before she knew it, Lena found herself wrapped in Kara’s arms.

“I missed you."

Lena pulled back to look at her, “We saw each other at lunch!”

“Still.”

Lena moved forward to kiss the small pout now on Kara's lips.“I missed you, too.” 

Kara grinned. "I knew it!"

Lena laughed, linking their arms as they walked towards the entrance.

She decided to ask her later. Maybe after dinner, but before dessert, she’d simply ask her. Maybe 3 dates and 9 months of friendship was perfect? Or at least perfect for them. 

She looked to Kara, green eyes meeting blue, and thought, I’m falling in love with my best friend. How lucky am I? 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are welcome. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
